The present invention relates to a method of operating an anti-lock automotive vehicle brake system for driving stability control and/or traction slip control which includes a pneumatic brake force booster, that is operable irrespective of the driver's wish, and a master brake cylinder connected downstream of the brake force booster and having its pressure chambers connected to wheel brakes associated with the individual vehicle wheels by way of an ABS hydraulic unit that includes return pumps and low-pressure accumulators.
German patent No. 42 08 496 discloses a brake system, wherein the brake force booster interacts with a solenoid valve to achieve automatically controlled braking operations along with a great deceleration of the vehicle. The solenoid valve permits an enhanced use of the braking pressure upon quick application of the brake pedal. A brake pedal position sensor, a brake light switch and a force sensor which permits detection of the driver's wish for deceleration are provided to achieve the above-mentioned braking pressure control concept. Further, the known brake system includes an anti-lock control system (ABS) which ensures a stable deceleration behavior of the vehicle during braking operations. A disadvantage of the brake system described in the prior art is the comparatively high consumption of vacuum volume during control operations and the fact that the availability of vacuum is not ensured.